Bleeding Love
by Silverexorcist
Summary: Sonic is in an abusive relationship with his boyfriend, Shadow. After a rather large episode Sonic is put in the hospital. Now Shadow has the great decision of whether Sonic lives to see another day or dies a slow death... Song fic: Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Request by PabloFails13 and Sonadow. Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

_When is he going to get home!? He's been with that damn fox all day! He's __**my**__ boyfriend! He should spend all his time with __**me**__! _An ebony hedgehog paced back and forth in his living room. Beer bottles and cigarettes buds were randomly scattered around the room and the male hedgehog skillfully stepped around them.

The black and red hedgehog stops both the ranting in his head and pacing across the room. He takes out a new cigarette and lights it with the lighter he always carried. The lighter clicks and a yellow flame shoots out the opening. Gloved hands bring the small flame to the end of his cigarette bud and it glows for a second when he draws in a breath. Shadow lets out a long, drawn out breath and grey smoke flies out of his parted mouth. His left hand brings the cigarette back to his mouth and repeats his earlier action.

Shadow flops down on his dirty, ripped couch and slouches in his seat. His right arm folds on the back and small puffs of smoke flow out of tan lips. An unopened, cold can of Bud light Beer sits on the side table next to him. Water droplets form on the sides and slowly run down onto the wooden table. Shadow's right arm moves from its spot on the couch and grabs the beer can. Leaving the cigarette in his mouth, he clicks open the can. His black ears twitch at the fizzing noise and takes the cigarette out to take a large gulp of yellowish beer.

The can is already half finished by the time he sets it back on the wooden side table. The ebony hedgehog sighs and closes his eyes contently. A flash of emerald eyes behind his eyelids and Shadow's earlier anger returns. Shadow abruptly gets out of his seat and accidently knocks the beer can onto the floor. It crashes to the floor and the yellow liquid flies in all directions.

"FUCK!" He grabs the innocent side table and throws it across the room. It hits the wall hard and leaves a fist sized hole. The table breaks into hundreds of pieces and falls to the floor in a large pile. One of Shadow's rocket shoes kicks the dripping can on the floor and it too flies across the room. The ebony hedgehog gets even more pissed as the yellow liquid splashes him in the face.

_**Closed off from love**_

It was that exact moment that Sonic returned from his day out with Tails. Emerald eyes see the state that his boyfriend is in and tries to scoot around the living room to his shared bedroom upstairs.

He plan was foiled when the first step on the stair case alerted his boyfriend with a long, drawn out screech. Sonic flinched as he heard the noise and started to shiver as his ebony boyfriend came into view.

Shadow's ruby eyes narrow, "So, Sonic the Hedgehog finally comes home."

"Hi Shads…" The cobalt hedgehog mutters out and tries to look defenseless in front of the other male hedgehog. His ears fold downward and his tails goes between his legs.

Then, suddenly, the black and red hedgehog was in front of Sonic and roughly pushes him against the wall. The cobalt hedgehog yelps at the rough treatment and Shadow completely ignores it and increases his grip on the other, "What's with the look!?" He screamed into the poor blue hedgehog's face. Spittle flies out his muzzle and lands on Sonics, "You were cheating on me with that fox!"

_**I didn't need the pain **_

Sonic looked alarmed at that point, "What!? How could you think that!? Tails is my little brother; I would never do something like that with him!"

_**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain **_

Shadow's eyes narrow again, "You're lying, you worthless piece of filth." His gloved hand reaches into his back pocket and grabs out his lighter. He flips open the top and clicks the lighter on. A small yellow flame ignites and comes dangerously close to Sonic's peach arms. "And I know just the way to make you talk." A dangerous smile forms on Shadow's tan muzzle and the flame lightly touches Sonic's skin. It wasn't close enough to burn him yet, but Sonic could still feel the heat that was being given off.

_**Time starts to pass**_

__"Please, stop Shadow," Sonic whimpers in vain. He knows that it was going to happen again whether he wanted it to or not.

_**Before you know it you're frozen**_

__"Why should I you lying bitch!?" And Shadow closes the short distance from Sonic's skin and his lighter.

_**But something happened for the very first time with you**_

The cobalt hedgehog screams in pure agony as the lighter dances across his soft skin. Shadow doesn't stop and spreads the flames across his boyfriend's arm. He feels Sonic's weak struggles to get away and the pained screams coming out of his peach lips, but he had to finish. The ebony hedgehog refused to stop until his artwork was completely finished.

_** My heart melted to the ground, found something true**_

__When he was finished, Shadow let go of his strong grip on the other hedgehog and took a couple steps back to admire his work. The cobalt hedgehog slides to the ground and starts to sob as he grabs his arm in intense pain. On Sonic's left arm blacken words were written in clear view. 'Property of Shadow the Hedgehog,' the cobalt hedgehog never felt more humiliated.

_**And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy **_

__The smile on the ebony hedgehog's lips slowly fades away as he realizes what he had just done. Sonic was huddled together tightly on the ground; soft whimpers and sobs came from the small cobalt form every so often. Shadow slowly walks back over and crouches down. He reaches out and pulls the other hedgehog into a soft embrace. Sonic stiffens at his contact but relaxes as gloved black hands gently pet him on top of his head. "I'm so sorry Sonic. My anger got the best of me and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Shadow softly whispers in the other's blue ears.

_**But I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you**_

Sonic's cobalt head comes out and rest on the ebony hedgehog's shoulder. He sniffles one more time before answering, "Yeah… I forgive you Shads. Can you help me with these burns?"

Shadow nods and takes off into the kitchen. Come things are heard being thrown to the ground in the search of the burn cream and Shadow reappears seconds later. In his hands was a large container of burn ointment and Shadow retakes his position on the ground with the other. The ebony hedgehog twists the top cover and takes off his gloves. His black hand dips inside and takes out a good amount of the green ointment. Sonic shivers as the cool medicine is gently rubbed into his burned skin.

"That should do it…" The ebony hedgehog muttered while he got up to put away the burn cream. Sonic sighed in content as the pain in his arm went away. His left arm had a slight tint of green to it from the ointment but he didn't care as Shadow gently picked him up bridal style.

_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**_

Careful not to touch the cobalt hedgehog's burn marks, Shadow carries the other hedgehog upstairs and to their bedroom. He gently places Sonic on his side of the bed and covers him with the thick sheet on top of the mattress. Shadow slides in next to him and cuddles the other while Sonic nuzzles into his chest fur.

"Are you comfortable Sonic?" The ebony hedgehog whispers.

His only answer was the soft purring noise that was coming from the smaller cobalt hedgehog. Shadow felt the slight rumbling that was coming from Sonic's chest and smirked. He brought the cobalt hedgehog even closer to his body and gently started the pet the top of Sonic's head again.

_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing **_

"Good night Sonic."

Sonic nuzzles even closer, "Good night Shadow."

_**You cut me open and I Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love **_

*Bleeding Love*

_**You cut me open**_

"Sonic you need to stop this. Shadow doesn't love you, you need to break up with him." A pink hedgehog begged her friends as her jade eyes looked to make sure that the ebony hedgehog wasn't within hearing distance.

_**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud **_

"Amy's right Sonic," a small two tailed fox continued. "What he did to your arm is way over the line! You need to get away from him; please stay at my house for a while. I can't stand what he's doing to you, please Sonic, just get away from him!"

_**Their piercing sounds fill my ears; try to fill me with doubt**_

__Sonic rapidly shakes his head back and forth, "No, you guys are wrong! He does love me! Even if he doesn't… I do! I love him you guys! Please, I know you're trying to help but I rather be with him and be physically hurt then be away from him and be mentally and emotionally hurt."

Tails and Amy look at each other and then give the cobalt hedgehog saddened looks. "If that's really what you want Sonic," Tails whispers out.

"Just, please, be careful," Amy begged.

The cobalt hedgehog gives his two friends his famous smile, "Of course I will Ames!"

"Amy, Tails what a great surprise to see you two here," Shadow walks into his living room to find the pink hedgehog, yellow fox and his boyfriend chatting. The ebony hedgehog walks over to the couch and sits down next to the cobalt hedgehog. His steps were slightly unsteady and his breath reeked of alcohol. "So how long have you two been here?"

"Tails and I have been here for about thirty minutes," the female hedgehog said nervously.

The ebony hedgehog gets out of his seat and turns towards the kitchen, "Does anybody want a drink?" The other three shakes their heads no and Shadow walks into the kitchen. He returns with a bottle of whisky and a glass filled with ice. He sits back down on the couch and pours himself a glass of whisky. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

Tails nods, "I'm fine; Amy and I were just about to…"

"Would you stop drinking for one second and actually be an hedgehog for once in your life!" Amy suddenly screamed, rising out of her chair.

Shadow's hand with the alcohol stopped it direction to his mouth, "What do you mean by that?" His ruby eyes narrow and he glares at the female hedgehog.

Amy glared right back and her fists clenched at her sides, "If you didn't always have a drink in your hand, you would know that you're hurting the only person in the world that cares about you!"

Tails got in front of the enraged pink hedgehog and tried to calm her down. "Amy, calm down. This isn't helping in any way!"

"No Tails! This needs to be said or else Sonic will be hurt again!" Amy pushes the small fox away and makes her way over to the seated male ebony hedgehog.

Shadow side glances at the cobalt hedgehog next to him, "Why? Was Sonic complaining?"

The pink female's rage was cranked up another notch, "No, because he's too afraid that you'll hurt him again if he does!"

"Amy please be quiet!" Tails screamed.

_**Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling**_

__"NO!"

Shadow gets up from his seat and grabs the whisky bottle on the side table. "Well, if you won't shut up… I'll make you."

_**But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace **_

__Amy manages to get out a small scream before she is pushed out of the way by a blue blur. She falls to the ground and looks up just in time to see the whisky bottle hit Sonic smack dead in the chest.

It shatters into millions of pieces and the pink hedgehog is forced to cover her face with her hands so she wouldn't be hit in the face with them. She hears a thump hitting the floor and uncovers her face. The cobalt hedgehog was on the ground with hundreds of glass pieces sticking out of his chest and face. Blood began to run down his sides at a rapid pace; Sonic lets out one loud groan before going unconscious.

_**And in this world of loneliness I see your face**_

__"Tails call an ambulance, quick!" Dread took over the pink hedgehog as she saw a rather large piece of glass sticking out dangerously close to the male hedgehog's heart. Tears blurred her vision as she realized that it was her fault that this had happened. She just had to aggregate Shadow and now look what happened to Sonic.

_**Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy**_

__"You idiot! Why did you have to go and do that?" Tears rapidly ran down Amy's face as she saw Shadow storm over to the cobalt hedgehog on the ground. He picks up the other male and starts to rapidly shake the unconscious hedgehog. "Look what you did! How am I going to explain this to the police!?"

Amy slowly gets up and raises her fist, "Get away from him!" And she punches the other with all her might. The ebony hedgehog stumbles back a few steps and Sonic slips out of his grasp. The female hedgehog quickly catches him and places Sonic gently back on the ground. She stands up straight and uses her body as a shield to protect the cobalt hedgehog from his boyfriend. "Stay away from him Shadow. _Haven't you done enough?_"

_**Maybe, maybe**_

__Shadow says nothing and stays where he is until the ambulance rushes up to the house. They are quickly let in and Sonic is taken carefully out of the house and to the rumbling car outside. He is slid skillfully in the back and the doors close when Sonic is finally hooked up. The ambulance staff tests his blood type and puts him on a blood drip.

The ambulance speeds down the street; the sirens blaring for all to hear and to get out of the way. Amy and Tails hop into the X Tornado and take off after the speeding white and red car. Shadow walks out of his house and onto his porch. He takes one last look at the large blood stain that Sonic had made and slams his door shut. Standing on the porch all alone, he watches the sunset with Amy's last words running around his head. _Haven't you done enough?_ It was only four words but no other words have ever made him feel like his heart was going to crack into millions of pieces.

_**But I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you**_

After about an hour, the ebony hedgehog walks back inside and heads for his kitchen. Gloved hands reach into a large cabinet above the sink and takes out a brandy bottle.__Shadow pops the top off and is about to take a large swing of it straight from the bottle when he sets it back on the counter. He leaves the bottle on the counter and grabs his garbage can. The ebony hedgehog grabs the brandy bottle again and throws it into the large black bag. He pauses for a second before grabbing the rest of the contents in the cabinet. Beer cans, various wine bottles and other alcohol related drinks are flung in.

However, Shadow wasn't done yet. He opens a drawer on his counter and dumps the contents in there as well. All of his matches and cigarettes join the alcohol in the bag and Shadow throws in his lighter for good measure. The same lighter that he had burned Sonic with before.

_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth **_

__Once he was finally finished, the bag is knotted twice and flung over the ebony hedgehog's right shoulder. Shadow rushes out of his house and down his street. He arrives at the town's garbage dump and throws the black bag as far as he could. He didn't even hear the crash of broken bottles as he was already on his way to the hospital.

*Bleeding Love*

_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing **_

Shadow stood outside the emergency room with Amy and Tails. The pink hedgehog was to emotionally unstable at the time so Tails had called the rest of their friends. Rouge couldn't make it since she was on a mission for G.U.N. at the time and would be there as soon as she could. Knuckles was rushing over at the moment and would be there soon. Vanilla was told of what happened but was staying at home with Cream so the young girl wouldn't be scared by the events.

Tails couldn't get ahold of Silver or Blaze as they were constantly jumping time streams and the Chaotix were forever banned from the hospital. The three had visited Knuckles once before here and… something happened that wasn't needed to be brought up again. They were currently outside in the parking lot causing ruckus as usual and Tails thought that they would probably be kicked out of there too.

_**You cut me open and I Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love**_

__Amy and Tails were constantly shooting the ebony hedgehog looks and Shadow promptly ignored them. Knuckles showed up minutes later and was brought up to speed by the pink and yellow mobians. At the end of their tale Knuckles looked about ready to murder the ebony hedgehog who had done this to his best friend. He only kept himself in check to save Sonic from the pain of finding out Shadow was dead when he woke up.

The emergency room was located at the end of the long hallway on the first floor. Many other patients' rooms housed heart monitors, so the constant beeping from them was heard even at the ER. Shadow watched the many other mobians walk down the hallway; some of them doctors and nurses checking in on the patients or the patients themselves entering or exiting the hospital.

The ebony hedgehogs' ears twitch at the soft sobs that were coming from Amy and Tails. Knuckles, even though he wasn't used to social or emotional matters, tried to comfort the two of them to the best of his ability.

Hours later and many tissues later, the doctor walks out of the emergency room. He's an old grey wolf with soft brown eyes and he looks around at the four other mobians present before him and he lands on the ebony hedgehog. "You're Shadow correct?"

"Yes."

The doctor nods and brings his clip board up to read. His brown eyes scan the paperwork and sighs as he brings it back down. "Then this choice will be completely up to you. I don't usually give this option but this is a very unique situation."

The ebony hedgehog slightly cocks his head to the side, "The choice is up to me? What choice?"

The old wolf takes up a deep breath before he answers Shadow's question, "We got all the glass out of his body…"

Amy jumps out of her seat in joy; a large smile was spread across her face," That's great! That means Sonic is going to be okay, right?"

The doctor gives the pink hedgehog a sad look and Amy slides back down into her seat; renewed tears had started to form once more in her jade eyes. "One of the pieces, unfortunately, struck him in the heart and he needs a transplant and quickly."

"Then give him one instead of talking to us about it," Knuckles growls out.

The wolf shakes his head, "I would if I could but Sonic isn't a normal hedgehog. A normal hedgehog's heart can't take his immense speeds and exercise. The only way that he'll live is if someone who can take the same speed and exertion as he can gave up their heart." Again, the old wolf looks at the ebony hedgehog.

Everyone seems to get what the wolf doctor was saying and looked at the black and red hedgehog as well. Shadow met every one of their gazes, "So, he can only live if I give up my heart and die in his place."

The old grey wolf nods, "That is correct."

The other three mobians glare at him and Shadow gets out of his seat. "Stop fucking looking at me like that! It's my heart! I can do whatever I fucking want with it!" The ebony hedgehog starts up his signature rocket shoes and exits the hospital.

*Bleeding Love*

The next day Shadow was in his house again; after he had left from the hospital, he had taken the liberty to clean up his house. The beer bottles, cans and cigarette buds were all gone from his carpeting. The broken side table and pieces of glass were carefully picked up and thrown away; he even scrubbed every inch of his house. The kitchen sparkled as if it was new; the large blood stain had been steamed out and was pristine white once more.

The ebony hedgehog sighs and flops down on his still stained, ripped and dirty couch and turned on his television. The news switched on and Shadow had to stop himself from gasping at what he saw. In front of the emergency room at the hospital was thousands of people mourning the death of their hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. The news lady was talking about an accident that the cobalt hedgehog had gotten in and that's what had caused his fatal wound.

Sonic was currently on an artificial heart but he was to be let off it that night so he could rest in peace. A large memorial site was stationed in the parking lot and the Chaotix was organizing it to the best of their abilities. Stuffed animals, cards, flowers and even chilidogs were placed for the cobalt hedgehog's memorial. Many mobians sat on the ground sobbing or in each other's arms; some of the crowd was trying to get inside to see their blue hero before it was too late. All in all, the whole set up would make a normal person cry, but Shadow wasn't normal and he felt nothing as he watched the sadness being played before him.

_**You cut me open and it's draining all of me**_

__The black and red hedgehog turns off his television just as a memorial video was starting on the news. His dull ruby eyes stare at the white ceiling with no emotion. After several moments of staring at the ceiling, his ruby eyes land on a white piece of paper and pencil. He grabs the two items and with a slight pause starts to write.

*Bleeding Love*

With a white letter in his hands Shadow sneaks into the hospital. He tip toes past a sleeping Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge and opens the doors to the emergency room. "Don't you dare touch that artificial heart." The old grey wolf jumps away from the sleeping cobalt hedgehog and finds an ebony hedgehog at the doorway.

"Shadow… what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to live." The doctor steps over to the black and red hedgehog.

Shadow smirks, "I never said I would give it up or not doctor."

"So… are you or are you not?" The poor old wolf was confused beyond belief by the mysterious hedgehog.

"I am."

_**Oh, they find it hard to believe**_

"Are you sure about this? I mean, if you feel guilty or…"

The ebony hedgehog grabs the wolf doctor by his white lab coat, "This is _my_ decision, and I don't give a fuck about what anyone else thinks."

Shadow lets him go and the old wolf straightens out the ruffles in his coat from the ebony hedgehog's tight grip. "If you're so sure about this, please lay on the table as I go get some help for the procedure."

_**I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see**_

Shadow does was the wolf instructed and lies on the bed next to the slumbering cobalt hedgehog. "No."

The doctor stops and turns to the ebony hedgehog, "What do you mean no?"

"You can do the procedure by yourself right?" A nod, "Then do that."

"But it would be a lot quicker if I had help!"

"That's fine; I don't want the others to know what's happening in here." Without further argument the ebony hedgehog rests back on the bed. His hand with the letter places it at the blue hero's side table and returns back to his side. Shadow closes his eyes and listens to the old wolf get everything ready. The black and red hedgehog opens his ruby eyes one last time and looks at the peaceful cobalt hedgehog beside him. Still staring at Sonic's peaceful face he feels his IV being embedded in his arm and his vision slowly fades to black; all the while making sure that his last view of life was of the hedgehog he loved.

_**I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you**_

*Bleeding Love*

_Argg, what happened? My head is killing me and my chest feels like it's going to explode!... Oh, yeah… Shadow and the whisky bottle… I hope Amy's okay…_

Emerald eyes open and the first thing he sees is a bright, white light. It slowly starts to fade away the longer that the emerald eyes were kept open. An old grey wolf with a white lab coat stands over the cobalt hedgehog, "Ahhh, who are you?"

A warm smile forms on the old wolf's face, "I'm your doctor. You're in the hospital Sonic but don't worry, you're going to be just fine now."

"Now? Was I about to die?"

The doctor nods, "You needed a new heart; a large piece of glass was embedded in the muscle tissue."

Sonic frantically looks around the room, "Where's Shadow?"

"Not here…"

The cobalt physically relaxes, "Good, if you see him come in can you tell him that I want to break up? I love him and all but… I don't think I can handle the abuse anymore." Tears form in his eyes, "I think I actually hate him now." The cobalt hedgehog starts to sob into his pillow and the old wolf tries to comfort the blue hero.

_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**_

"Don't hate him Sonic," he says while he gently pets the top of Sonic's head.

"Why would you say that? He knew that I loved him and used me for his own sick fantasies! He never loved me and I hope that he dies a horrible death." The pain of when someone you love so much hurts you was driving Sonic to say things that he didn't mean.

The old doctor stops his petting and sighs, "Don't hate him Sonic because… because he gave up his heart to save you. The beating heart in your chest is Shadow's."

Sonic froze and even his tears had stopped their rapid decent, "He gave up his heart for me? NO! YOU'RE LYING! He would never do that! He hated me! He hated me!"

"I'm not lying Sonic, look at your chest," the wolf calmly says.

The cobalt hedgehog dreaded looking at his chest but knew he had to do it. Emerald eyes look down and a large scar ran down his left shoulder. Sonic reaches up and gently touches the tender area; his tears come back anew and even more rapidly than before. "Why did he do this?" Sonic whispers out.

The doctor sighs, "I don't know but he did leave you a letter, it's on your side table." The wolf's clawed hands point to the table next to the blue hero where a pristine white envelope with his name on it was placed.

_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

__"A letter…" Sonic reaches for the white object like it housed all the secrets in the world. And for the cobalt hedgehog, it did.

"I'll give you some privacy," and the wolf exits the room.

_**You cut me open and I Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love**_

__Sonic's ungloved hands rip open the envelope and slowly pulls the letter out of its home. He gently unfolds the paper and lets out a soft sob as he sees Shadow's neat writing.

_Dear Sonic,_

_ I just want to start off with that I can completely understand if you you'll never forgive me for what I did. Not when I can't even forgive myself. I sorry, for everything I did to you. When you first confessed your love I thought it was the perfect opportunity for free fun. However, you were always different; you always made a weird feeling form in my chest. I thought it was just extra pleasure by being with someone that could keep up with me… I was so wrong. _

_ I'm a jealous and violent person by nature and because of that I hurt you so much… You loved me and I took advantage of that fact. I hurt you and when I saw you in pain, whether I wanted to or not, my heart clenched. I wanted to comfort you until all your tears were gone. However, I always hurt you, I always apologized and you always… forgave me…_

_ I will never understand why you would do this for someone so vial, so evil. I never deserved your kindness, I never deserved your love and most of all I never deserved someone as great as you._

_ I slowly worked out my feelings and I finally realized that… I love you Sonic the Hedgehog. If you're crying right now… don't. I don't deserve the tears that drip down your beautiful face for someone like me. I didn't give up my heart because of love or your friends but because… this was never meant to happen. You shouldn't be in the hospital; you should be running free like the wind you are and always will be. I'm an unmovable rock that momentarily stopped the wind. However, now the wind realized it can go around the rock and be free once more._

_ Be that wind Sonic and live your life to the fullest without the rock that chained you down. I love you Sonic the Hedgehog and I will completely understand that the love you had for me is no more._

_ Good bye Sonic, forever._

_ Shadow the Hedgehog_

_**You cut me open and I Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love**_

__The tears run freely down Sonic's face despite what Shadow had told him. He sets the letter safely back on the table and rubs the water drops off his face. Sonic lies back on his bed and stares contently at the letter on his table and falls asleep.

*Bleeding Love*

_Good bye Sonic, forever._

_ Shadow the Hedgehog_

It's been many weeks later since Sonic's initial reading of Shadow's letter and he still cries every time he reads it. The cobalt hedgehog makes sure none of the tears drip on the precious piece of paper and makes sure that no rips or tears happen while he reads it. The blue hero had tried to get Tails to laminate it for him but the young fox refused saying that Shadow was always a hateful hedgehog and should be remembered as such.

"You may leave now Sonic," the wolf doctor pops his head in and says before it's taken back out again.

_Time to get going._ Sonic makes sure that the letter is safely in his pocket before he gets out of his bed. His left arm started to itch and he goes to scratch it only to find bandages in his way. The cobalt hedgehog unravels them and sees the light scar of 'Property of Shadow the Hedgehog' still etched into his skin. Sonic smiles slightly and throws the bandages in the trash can. He walks out the room and the hospital; all the while happily showing his unique tattoo for the entire world to see.

_**You cut me open and I Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_


End file.
